From the Ashes
by Vesta Prime
Summary: A Millennium ago Earth was known by another name. The Silver Millennium fell taking with secrets long forgotten. From its ashes will rise a war to claim a desecrated birthright. She will be forsaken no more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi. My only claim is to any OC's that appear in this story and the original aspects of its plot.

A/N: This is short by my standards it being only an introduction. I've returned to writing after a long hiatus so things may be a bit rough so please bear with me. This story has no beta so if anyone is interested in helping me out there any and all help would be greatly appreciated.

xxxxx

She remembers the cold winters in Moscow spent in the old orphanage, how the nuns would huddle them together two a to a bunk and read of the places only seen in dreams. She stood in a world of dreams crystals of all shapes and sizes dotting the terrain, pools of water so fresh and clear looking into them was hypnotic. The sky was an ever present mixture of soft pink and powder blue swirls of violet danced here and there. This version of Elysian was nothing more than the figment of many imaginations, the craft of so many beautiful dreamers.

The Elysian she remembered was grand a kingdom of gold veined marble designs with solid gold accents bronze, silver metal everywhere. It was wild and untamed place of grandiose desire. It stood as the capitol of the Kingdom of Terra, the kingdom which governed the planet now known as Earth. Terra was beautiful and brilliant, powerful and free. Alas as the kingdom fell to become nothing more than a mere fairy tale of legend did the true nature of Elysian fall with it. Terra became known as an name spoken by the ancients the Terrans an ancient race. As life slowly crept back into the planet as civilizations began to rebuild Earth was born from the ashes of what Terra was.

Terra's ashes however were never laid to rest, her very life solidifying that. A life that was as unyielding as the very planet that claimed her. Both were survivors planet and senshi. Born out of wedlock to a Mother having a torrent affair with a foreign businessman from Japan. Her Mother young and naïve having no idea what to do relocated from Cairo, Egypt all the way to Moscow, Russia taking a position of fulltime caregiver to the family that had raised her. The early years were good to her and her Mother, the years she couldn't remember. The accident that took her mother from her left her abandon on the steps of the old orphanage at three. The family that had taken her mother in raising her from a small child would not do the same for her daughter.

Named for the planet that her mother loved so Avani adapted and learned to live with what she was given. The orphanage turned to be a blessing in disguise as she ended up growing up with her fellow sister senshi of Polaris. A girl so quiet and timid one would never realize what she hid beneath. Svetlana was beautiful long snow white hair endless midnight eyes. Small and petite a pacifist who knew when it was the right time to stand and fight. Growing up together had make them inseparable.

It would be years before they found the last of their sister senshi a final girl to round out to two of them becoming a trio. It was the summer right before they entered the equivalent to high school. Herself and Sveta had just turned fourteen, they were out visiting one of their favorite nuns, who was in the hospital recovering from a routine surgery. Three doors down from them a door slammed open and loud voices could be heard. A girl slightly older than them was shouting out in the white hallway at a team of nurses and a somber looking surgeon.

"You killed him!" they heard the girl yell accusingly to the surgeon her garnet eyes glistening with unshed tears. "We were just here to visit and you", the girl was abruptly cut off as an older woman came up to her placing a hand upon her shoulder. "Kalinda enough" By this time Avani and Sveta had come to peek into the corridor getting a better look at the girl. She was tall and tanned with dark hair falling past her shoulders in loose curls. Her eyes were striking a dark garnet color.

They recognized the woman with this new girl, she was one of the most prominent sources of funding for the orphanage. Lady Tatiana Bitar third wife to a high up political figure out of Egypt. "Dear Haji was already in poor health he didn't have much longer", Kalinda batted Tatiana's hand away from her shoulder. "You never cared for him regardless" Tatiana ran a hand through her platinum hair. "Enough of this child what's done is done", Kalinda's eyes were searing as she regarded the woman in front of her.

"Then tell Father I am not leaving, I will stay with Katerina" at the sound of her sister's name Tatiana's face grew red "Absurd you are most ungrateful, I will not argue with you very well. With that Tatiana "You can come out now" Kalinda looked up the hall to where Avani and Sveta had been eavesdropping. The two girls sheepishly approached Kalinda, "I'm sorry you had to see that Haji was very important to me" Sveta took Kalinda's hand in her own looking over at Avani "Were very sorry for your loss" Kalinda smiled. They stayed in the hospital in the courtyard talking for hours exchanging the stories of their lives.

Over the next year they would form and unbreakable bond between the three of them, as Kalinda choose to stay in Russia with her Aunt. Her Father would visit as often as possible, he to came to know and love the two girls that were changing his daughters life for the better. A year after meeting Kalinda, her father Hassan Bitar on the eve of their fifteenth birthdays formally adopted Avani and Svetlana.

It had been five years since that day, now Avani and Sveta stood in the false Elysian the realm of dreams the gateway to a forgotten and tragic kingdom. Down the hill they stood on a marble temple was in view, coming out of it was the person they were waiting for it had been four months since they had seen her. Regal and dangerous a new yet classic fuku, vermillion skirt and collar and kohl bows Sailor Sol approached them. In her hand the items they had prayed for.

"Upgraded henshin wands for us all" Avani and Sveta both took their respective wands, marveling at their simplistic beauty. "Together again" Sveta smiled Avani agreed "Right were we belong". Joining hands Sailor Sol, Avani and Sveta faded from the land of dreams returning to the waking world.

xxxxx

He knew her the moment he saw her, he knew her yet he had never met her. _Stunningly statuesque she held herself with regal grace. One slender olive kissed hand held out to him, waves of dark hair hid most of her face except for the small impish smile upon her lips. He moved, reaching for her he flowed weightless as if gravity was non existent. Upon her head a wreath of thorns dipped in gold his eyes couldn't look away from the crown. He'd seen it somewhere before the tiny rosebuds amongst the thorns inlaid rubies leaves of rose gold. She tilted her head eyes like desert sands captivating him, she held him there with just a single gaze._

"Is this...am I dead"?! Her eyes dimmed as she shook her head. Some relief flashed through him, as she took his hand pulling to his feet.

"Not dead, rather your in-between" she spoke her voice was gentle. He took in his surroundings gold veined marble rubble and ruins lay nearly everywhere his eyes could see evergreen foliage and various wildflowers covering the area vines crept up and over most left over structures.

"This place" his mind was buzzing it was there in a distant memory. "Elysian" he watched as she plucked a wild rose it's thorns pricking her. She held it as small droplets of blood gathered upon it's petals turning them a deeper crimson.

"These were always your favorites" he frowned confused by her words. She offered him a sad smile. "You feel it in here" she gestured placing a hand over her heart, "Within your soul" his eyes locked with hers.

"I've never seen you, yet I know you" she watched him as he spoke eyes sharp. "Just who are you to me" she held out the bloodied rose to him. "I am as this rose appears, your very blood". He inhaled sharply the rose now within his grasp.

"Past, Present, or Future" he closed his eyes "All of them" she whispered as the rose fell to the ground a mangled version of it's former self

Darien Shields had dreamed before, dreamed of the past, the present, the future but never had he had a dream recently that was as realistic as when he had dreamed of Serenity. These dreams was just as real as those. Running a shaky hand through his disheveled black hair, he sat up throwing the covers off of him in the process. Four-Thirty am blinked angrily at him in the form of the red numbers of his digital alarm. Coffee that's what he needed might as well get up he had a meeting at the hospital at seven.

Through out the meeting and there after he was in and out, one minuet in reality the next lost in his thoughts. Two weeks straight he'd been having dreams of this woman, the woman with the crown of thorns. Standing in the ruins of what was once the Golden Kingdom, Earth's greatest kingdom of long ago. She had said they were blood of past, present and future. That meant only one thing if theses dreams were true. He had some form of family out there. He learned long ago not to ignore his dreams, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to share these newest ones with anyone other than himself _Serena_ he thought of his beloved girlfriend. Beautiful, peaceful and full of love _forgive me_ he would not drag her down in a time of peace. He would figure this out for himself. Only when he had everything figured out would he tell Serena and the other girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi. My only claim is to any OC's that appear in this story and the original aspects of its plot.

A/N: Still kind of short thank you for the reviews and the follows.

xxxxx

_ Everything was burning in the middle of the inferno she stood proud, the bodies of the innocent lay helpless at her feet. Their soulless eyes held once silent praise for who should have been their savior. A wicked smile a sultry laugh "My Queen, how would you have me proceed"? across her mind the distorted dark voice "Anyway you please my child, bring honor to your Queen, bring victory" Garnet eyes darkened glinting with the promise of death. "As you wish" ._

_ Sailor Sol turned her gaze sweeping across the destruction she created, across the bloodied battlefield she left in her wake. __**Beautiful **__she mused to herself vermillion energy flaring "Sol Dance Destruction" a powerful wave of molten plasmatic energy surged high twisting and arching as it slammed into what was left of the strong hold guarding her from entering the palace. Terra was burning at her fingertips from the power of her glorious sun._

_ "Oh the irony that what gives you life, oh how she takes" Sailor Sol stepped across the Golden Palaces threshold. "My dearest Princess I have returned for you" she cooed eyeing the throne. Standing before the throne rose engraved bloodied golden rapier in hand stood her very princess. Her light golden gown torn and bloodied no doubt from the blood of the innocents she tried in vain to protect._

_ "I will not allow you to continue" Sailor Sol laughed mocking her Princess "Allow me oh my lady how you amuse me" she slid into a fighting stance bringing her hands up solar flames dancing between them. "How far you have fallen my sister" the Terran princess regarded her fallen senshi with a somber gaze as silent tears spilled down her cheeks. "Forgive me" she whispered as she called forth her rose crystal its warm rose gold light enveloping her. Raising her hand high she cried out "Terra crystal power make up" shedding her role as princess reborn in golden ribbons Sailor Terra stood proud._

_ "This will be my last battle" Sailor Sol smiled that wicked smile "Is that so then I gladly accept the glory of destroying you" Sailor Terra closed her eyes flaring brightly whispering a prayer, Sailor Sol taking the opportunity raced towards her princess. Sailor Terra enveloped her open arms enveloping her in a tight embrace as Sailor Sol slammed her flaming fists into her back. Biting through the pain as Sol's attack enveloped them both in a whirlwind of flames "Endymion, brother it is now up to you". Sailor Terra smiled a tear racing down her cheek as she caressed Sailor Sol's cheek "May we both be free" with that said the rose crystal bloomed from her chest shrouding them it its light Sailor Sol cried out as the princess's power flared her rose crystal shattering as both senshi fell to the floor._

Kalinda bolted awake her body slick with sweat, another nightmare from the shambles of her broken past. Bringing her shaking hands up to her eyes she sobbed, tremors racking her lithe body. Metalia had desecrated her kingdom and poisoned her mind. Her sailor crystal tainted by the very star she aligned with. _Why save me?_ She asked herself that question daily.

Avani had sacrificed her previous live to cleanse her soul freeing her from the Dark Kingdoms hold. Just as she sacrificed her kingdom her legacy for the princess of the moon. Her brother completely oblivious to the eternal sacrifice she made for him. His very existence was tied more closely to her than he would ever know. For him she gave up everything just to see him smile, just to see him live.

Kalinda owed Avani her very life a debt she would could never repay and one she would spend and eternity trying to rectify.

xxxxx

Sveta sighed looking over the letter for a third time, she never should of agreed to hire this International Private Investigator Kalinda was always too curious. Searching for Ava's father had them stumble onto the fact that she had a younger brother of full Japanese descent, Darien Shields. Currently living in Tokyo, Japan. The PI could establish contact if they wanted well if Ava wanted, she didn't even know what they had been doing.

She felt guilty she hated hiding things from Ava, Kalinda was too convincing sometimes saying how it was something Ava has always wondered about how they'd be helping her. "Ugh…Kail the trouble you get us into"! Sveta re sealed the letter and proceeded with her walk wanting to hurry up and get home. This time of year nights in Moscow were chilly and you didn't want to find yourself out to far after dark.

It was dusk the sun slowly setting she pulled her jacket closer to her rubbing her hands together to fight off the cold. She should of remembered to grab her mittens she huffed mad at herself suddenly she froze a chill passing through her settling into her bones. She was being watched of that much she was sure, she turned suddenly scanning the neighborhood, nothing out of the ordinary yet she was sure of it.

She changed course heading left instead of right heading to a place she could confront her purser in her pocket she held tightly to her henshin wand _just in case. _She had covered several blocks coming up to the abandon shop her parents had once owned she pulled back an old board sliding her way through the make shift back door she proceeded into the back room turning she ducked behind a counter peering around the corner and waiting.

She waited for what couldn't of been more than thirty minuets when she heard it, the soft fall of footsteps. The hinging of the old board, what she saw stunned her. A head cautiously stuck its through the opening covered by the board. It was covered framed by long blonde hair held up in a bright red bow. Curious blue eyes scanned the room, she looked just as she did a millennium ago.

Sveta stood bracing herself against the counter "Venus" she rasped out stunned.

The girl in question looked at her a small smile spreading across her face as she stepped fully into the room "It's Mina now" her voice was light and whimsical Sveta smiled herself "Svetlana, Sveta for short" happy as she was it was fleeting as reality quickly sunk in. There was an inner Sol Senshi standing before her one who she clearly recognized and who clearly recognized her.

"This is impossible, you shouldn't be here, shouldn't know" Mina abruptly cut her off mind sentence. "Pluto sent me" Sveta tensed eyes narrowing at the time soldiers name. "We were to remain hidden, your Queen swore that to me with her dying breath" Mina smiled a sad smile "Their beginning to remember" Sveta's eyes widened "How the ritual, prevented that"! Mina stood solemnly "No one account for what could happen within the rebirth" Sveta came forward to stand directly in front of Mina "So our rebirth breaks the chain of fate" Mina could feel the shift in Sveta's aura.

"Were were forsaken for nothing"! Sveta lashed out Mina held her ground. "I never wanted it to come to this".

"Go home no one has to know of this" Mina sighed. "They'll come for her regardless" Sveta froze.

Mina watched her "The outers already know" Sveta cast her gaze to the ground. "Who told them" Mina grasped her henshin wand "I did". Sveta rose to meet her gaze locking onto it "So be it" Sveta raised her hand up "Polaris Celestial Power Make Up". Mina shielded her eyes at the bright frosty blue light that light up the room in a flash of white ribbons Sveta transformed.

"The beacon that guides wayward souls, the light at the pinnacle of darkness, guided by the shining lead star Sailor Polaris has arrived" Mina watched the white and navy suited Senshi as she held up her own henshin. "Venus Crystal Power Make Up" Polaris watched on as Mina transformed.

"Guided by Morning Star the solider of love and beauty Sailor Venus is here" Polaris regarded Venus "None of you will touch her" her voice was hard. Venus smirked "I know" with that she attacked Sailor Polaris collided with her in a flash of light.

xxxxx

_It was all she could do not to cry. Clutching the tiny crystal to her chest, trembling. "Princess, everything will be okay" a voice so soft all but whispered to her. She shook her head violently rounding on the smaller woman. _

_ "It will never be okay!" the emotion in her voice was strong her words coming out gruff. Behind her lay the prone form of a male dressed in a black and silver armour, cape draped over him. "How do we….Oh Terra" she knelt down cradling the head of the fallen man in her lap. "Endymion, forgive me it was never to be like this" the small soft spoken girl watched in silence._

_ "Henshin, we have to move" the princess's tone was short no room for rebuttal. A fair skinned hand holding a small want marked with the symbol of the North Star raised into the air. "Polaris Cosmic Power Make Up!" In a flash of frosty blue light and white ribbons and Estelle transformed._

_ Sailor Polaris stood at attention, long snow white hair floating softly in the breeze midnight eyes full or sorrow. The princess stood motionless as the golden crystal hovered before her. It flared brilliant gold, she gasped as the aura of light pierced her heart. Polaris reacted reaching out as she stumbled. The princess braced herself against her watching as the golden crystal's shine faded and it fell to the ground with a hallow thud._

_ "What just happened?!" she stood on shaky legs hands flying to her chest "I don't know something is changing". She stumbled again this time falling to her knees as a fierce pain ran like fire through her veins. "Princess!" Polaris tried to reach her but was cut off by another flash of light this time a rose gold color it enveloped her._

_ "Edymion No!" as the light and the pain intensified the princess and Polaris watched as the body of Endymion began to dissipate breaking down into lightly glowing orbs of light. "Brother No!" she wailed as she struggled to move, to get to him tears welling up in her eyes trailing down her cheeks._

_ "Polaris could only watch with somber eyes, nothing in her power capable of stopping what was transpiring." As the last of the orbs drifted off and Endymion body was no more the light around her princess grew even stronger and she screamed bloody and raw._

_ The rose tinted golden energy was changing into something it gathered at her chest, gritting her teeth she rose fighting the pain refusing to kneel. The energy began to pulsate in time with her heartbeat swirling and forming into a shape, petals…a rose. As it formed into the shape of a rose it shattered out of the rose bloomed another crystal. Unlike the now dullness of the golden crystal this one was alive thrumming with power, it shined brilliantly._

_ Her pain suddenly vanished the shine of this new crystal soothing her, she wept freely feeling a power she thought long lost to her. Her Mother Star she was alive and well within her, Terra had been reborn. She understood the calling and answered it hand raised high crystal levitating right above her heart. "Terra Crystal Power Make Up"! In a flash or rose-gold light stood a determined solider. Bronze ribbons and light golden fuku swaying in the breeze. "Thank you my brother for this gift, I swear to you I will avenge you and bring you home!"_

Avani turned over slamming her hand down on the snooze button of her blaring alarm. It was ten am she had horribly overslept, she didn't have time to wake up as Kalinda burst into her room. Ava looked at her groggily "Kail, what the hell" Kalinda yanked the covers off of her "Sveta never came home last night" that was enough to wake Avani up she flew out of bed "We have to find her"!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi. My only claim is to any OC's that appear in this story and the original aspects of its plot.

A/N: Chapters will be longer from here on out. Thanks to **LoveInTheBattlefeild**,** TropicalRemix **and** 4FireKing **for the reviews. Thank you also to those who are following this story. I love your reviews they inspire me to keep on going.

xxxxx

Crystal Tokyo was silent the citizens of the utopian city having settled in for the night, the crystal palace stood tall and radiant the moonlight. Neo Queen Serenity stood on her balcony, dressed down in a simple silk sheath. Behind her stood her most dedicated solider, tall and eloquent Sailor Pluto held an air of mystery about her. The time guardian dedicated to guarding the gates of time, the senshi of solitude.

"My dearest Pluto, things are not well" fuchsia eyes watched the night sky. "Unforeseen events of the past threaten our peaceful future" The Neo Queen raised a small hand out as if reaching for the moon, as it shone down upon her. "The lost are almost fully awakened" She turned sharply "They must not be allowed to reach their full potential" Pluto wordlessly met her gaze.

"Neptune and Uranus will seek them out allow them to" Serenity's expression was hidden behind the veil of her unbound hair.

"Go to the past and instruct Venus to search out the Lead Star let them have their warning" Pluto's eyes flashed with emotion long buried within the recess of her heart . That name no she would not remember. Serenity looked at her with a knowing gaze "I have no need to tell you where she is, you already know, you've always known" Pluto turned away from her queen, Serenity walked to her placing a small hand on her shoulder. "All will be well, now go" Pluto faced her queen expression neutral "Very well" gripping her staff Serenity watched as Pluto disappeared in a flash of garnet light.

The gates of time stood in a barren void wisps of grey mist swirling at his feet, the sky overhead a striking crimson bleeding in with the midnight of an eternal night the stars shone as she watched them. King Edymion watched as Sailor Pluto returned to her post, long dark evergreen hair flowed around her. Her stunning fuchsia eyes widened as she caught site of him.

"Your Majesty" her deep voice was breathless her composure off. She was disturbed, he realized something she rarely showed. Endymion sighed running a hand through his disheveled hair "She will try to banish them once more" Pluto tensed at the admission he so freely gave. "Just as she did in this time" Endymion smiled softly as he placed his hand over his heart drawing a crystal with a extinguished shine out. "This is all that remains of her" he started at the crystal his expression one of anguish. "Where your going they have a chance at a real future" Pluto closed her eyes tears escaping them, knowing what he would ask something she could never give.

"I know the depths of your loyalty to her, I would never ask you to go against that" His eyes hardened "Chaos has poisoned her for her own salvation I offer this one warning, do not stop me" Her heart broke for him knowing the lengths he would go to save his queen, even if in the end it destroyed him.

"I will see you on the battlefield" Pluto spoke with such conviction in her voice. Endymion meet her gaze "We shall meet again where it all began and where it will all end" With that he vanished into a golden mist.

xxxxx

Serena couldn't stop herself she let out quiet giggles as he watched her boyfriend sleep, he was passed out on his couch on his stomach face turned to the side buried in the pillow one arm flung over the armrest the other dangled on the floor as did one of his legs. He hadn't been sleeping well lately she could tell, she didn't want to push for a reason why so when she came over this afternoon to find him passed out she couldn't bear to wake him so she watched instead.

In the two years since Galaxia's defeat, the Earth had remained in a state of peace. The girls and herself had finally been able to lead normal lives, well as normal as possible. Upon graduating high school that past summer, Rei had began training to take over as head Priestess of the shrine, Lita was working as well as interning at one of Tokyo's most well known bakeries. Amy was attending the same university as Darien also taking on an internship at the same hospital he worked at. Mina was living her dream performing as many gigs as she could across the city working her way up getting her name out.

The outers had remained mostly to themselves keeping in touch with the occasional visit or phone call. Amara and Michelle were visiting Europe along with Hotaru enjoying being a family away from Japan. Trista had returned to her post at the time gates for the time being. Everyone was happy living the lives they wanted she herself was content having Darien back in Japan and with working part time at the arcade and taking classes at the local community college.

She hoped to make it as a manga artist, her love for the comics blossoming into a true artistic talent. _Eden _Serena froze turning as Darien suddenly whispered a name with such pain and longing . Puzzled she crept over to him, Darien awoke suddenly seeing Serena so close by startling him he fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Serena looked at him head tilted to the side a light pink blush spreading across her cheeks her wisps of her hair curling around her face. He had never awoken to a more beautiful sight.

"Who's Eden"? the simple question shattered his inner musing as his startled gaze took her in she sat up so many different emotions dancing across his eyes. Serena let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding she had never seen his eyes so vivid. Raising himself up off the ground Darien sat down on the edge of the couch Serena settling down next to him he turned facing her.

"She was my older sister" Confusion swam in Serena's mind "I thought you didn't have any siblings" Darien shook his head "I don't" Serena's brow furrowed the confusion evident on her face "Sere she died over a thousand years ago" Reality slammed into Serena her expression changing for one of confusion to one of horror. "What, how"! she shook her head "I don't remember you having a sister during the Silver Millennium" she stood up arms raised "Surely I'd remember"! Darien stood up bring Serena close to him, holding her. "These memories come to me in dreams so real so alive, I think they've been blocked " Serena held him tightly "What do you mean blocked" Darien nestled his face into her hair "I don't think we know all of the past" he stood back looking at her face serious "I need answers Serena" her mind was a mess all she could do was nod.

xxxxx

Mina sighed if there was one thing she hated it was airports especially international ones. To many rude people too little time. She clutched her boarding pass _freaking Russia _Trista was insane. Yet here she was about to board a plane to search for a fellow senshi one Trista called the beacon. She recalled the events that led her here…

_ It was late she received a phone call out of the blue from Trista asking her to meet her at the park. "Well I have nothing better to do" she dressed warm jeans a sweater boots mittens and scarf winter was just beginning to set in. She checked her phone and crept down the stairs sneaking out into the night. She made to the park five minuets late she hoped Trista wouldn't be angry._

_ "Venus" Mina stopped confusion evident on her face as Trista addressed her. "Uh hey…Pluto"? Trista smiled a sad smile "I apologize as there is no time for formalities" obviously this wasn't going to be a friendly catching up._

_ "The Neo Queen requests your assistance" Mina sucked in a breathe she was being summoned by Neo Queen Serenity. "As this affects the past just as strongly as it affects the future your duty as the leader of the inner Senshi requires that you go" Mina paled "Go where" Trista smiled "Moscow Russia, there is a sister senshi there she is the guiding beacon" Mina simply stared "You want me to go to Russia" Trista ran a hand through her hair simply stating "Yes, I will give you the location of where to find her she is known as Svetlana Bitar" Mina's head ached._

_ "Give her this message" Trista's gaze met her own. "The Outers are coming, protect their princess while they can" Mina's eyes widened "On the way I need you to deliver a message to Uranus and Neptune, tell them where she is once you have found the beacon" Mina's heart sunk "Why would I do that or any of this"?! Trista stood directly in front of Mina "Our very future is at stake that girl will being nothing but destruction just as she did a thousand years ago" Mina shook her head "The past is the past" Trista stood tall "If you are truly the leader of the inner senshi then it is your duty to Serenity in any of her forms to follow an order" Mina knew she had no rebuttal there she swore an oath duty had her here. She sighed looking back at Trista "Alright when do I leave"…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Outside of my characters and plot lines.

A/N: Continued thanks to my reviewers and followers of this story, personally I think my writing kind of sucks, hey though if you enjoy it I'll keep writing it. I believe this chapter is a bit longer than the previous few, I will work on that. Anyone open to elements of romance in this story and if so your thoughts on some pairings if you would please?

xxxxx

Avani and Kalinda rushed out into street back black smoke filled the air, seven blocks to their right a series of old buildings were engulfed in flames. The law enforcement had the area blocked off the flames being fought. Kalinda and Avani walked up to the hazard tape perimeter. Avani looked to Kalinda "That was her Grandparents building" Kalinda looked towards center of the blaze "There's no way were getting in, they have every angle covered" Avani paused "We don't know if she was even here" Kalinda frowned slightly "How could you not feel it" confusion flittered across Avani's face.

"I forget your still awakening, her aura's everywhere she henished not too long ago" Avani's focused on the fire _I couldn't even sense one of my own_ Kalinda's voice broke through her thoughts "It's okay you'll be back to fighting form in no time" inside Avani hoped that was true.

"Her trail runs cold here, that's odd" Kalinda bent down running her fingers through fine dirt and ash. The beginning of the alley, there was no sign anyone had been here. "She was here that much I'm certain where she is now, your guess is as good as mine" Avani scanned their surroundings "What would cause her to transform, there hasn't been a need in months" Kalinda turned "Aside from a few stay yoma no there hasn't" Kalinda did not like how this was shaping up Sveta gone, henshined and disappearing with out a trace.

She suddenly paused eyes widening, how could she of missed it. It was there but faint someone was good at masking themselves another aura. She followed it leading them out of the alley away from the fire. Kalinda made a sharp left disappearing into the back of another abounded building, loose boards covering a large hole in the back wall. Kalinda bent down picking up a bloodied red ribbon, she heard Avani moving the boards aside crawling in next to her.

She watched as Kalinda clutched a piece of filthy red ribbon in her hand knuckles white. "She wouldn't dare" Kalinda swiftly rose to her feet nearly knocking Avani over in the process. "We need to go to Elysian" Avani stared at Kalinda like she had grown a second head. "Why would we do that, we need to find Sveta"! Kalinda's smokey voice was harsh "Sveta was already found, we can't do anything for her from here" Avani stood up "What are you talking about" Kalinda regarded her with cool eyes "I can't tell you" Avani just stared at her.

"Can't tell me…Sveta is missing she transformed for a reason all traces of her left in a building on fire you run off away from there down to here and you find that ribbon, then out of no where you tell me we need to go to Elysian and tell me I can't know why" Kalinda knew Avani was frustrated. "What is wrong with that picture"! Avani demanded.

"This" Kalinda gestured to the ruined ribbon "Belongs to Sailor Venus" A chill swept up Avani's spine at the sound of Venus. "How do you know" Kalinda threw it to the ground "Her aura is all over it an aura that's never changed" Kalinda grabbed Avani's arm "Were going to Elysian for your safety" Avani could not argue her way out of this.

xxxxx

The realm of beautiful dreamers had not changed since their last visit so many months ago, it was still beautiful and mesmerizing. A finely crafted illusion that hid the true nature of a once sacred land. The golden kingdom was nothing more than a dream now. Avani shivered her eyes roaming over the gold veined marble rubble that remained, all that was left of her once glorious Golden Palace. "This place gets me every time" Sailor Sol sat propped on the edge of what once was a garden wall.

"I couldn't henshin" Sol looked at her sadly "That's to be expected" without the combined power of herself and Sailor Polaris, Avani could not henshin. "What is a senshi without a sailor crystal…not a senshi at all" Sol could hear the disgust in her tone "You have a crystal it's just not with you" Avani turned teary eyes towards Sol "I'm a parody of what a Senshi is, I'm not really one when I have to rely on others just to tap into my own powers" Sol's mouth was set in a thin line "I'm trying to understand" Avani turned away form her "Forget it" Sol watched her walk away.

"The Lady is full of despair" Sol looked over her shoulder to see the high priest approaching her "Helios" she greeted him. "I need her to remain here" Helios simply nodded "I already know" Sol laughed "Of course you do" she turned serious "This time its indefinite" Helios's wise golden eyes remained warm "She is safe here and welcomed always" Sol stood up "Thank you" Helios watched her.

"They search for her" Sol closed her eyes "Yes" her posture tense "Polaris is missing Venus already found her" a breeze picked up. "Will you search for her and then pursue them" Sol turned to him eyes dark "No" Helios remained indifferent. "I'm going straight for the heart of this" Sol flared.

"You risk losing yourself if you forgo this alone" Sol smiled "Polaris will find her way back to the princess and protect her, I can't wait things must be dealt with now" Helios approached her "Take this crystal" Sol took the clear colored crystal "As it darkens you will know when taint is too strong" Sol gazed into the crystal "If it becomes that dark" Helios places his hand over hers looking her straight in the eye "You will loose yourself" Sol smirked "That's a risk I'll just have to take" Helios watched as a bright Vermillion light enveloped Sailor Sol "Interstellar Teleportation" in a flash she was gone.

"Already the past is bleeding into the present" Helios turned surprised to find Avani behind him tears falling from her eyes. "This is what happens when the transition is not pure" Eyes like the desert watched him "You mean our rebirth" she walked to his side "Sit with me my lady" they sat the grass a spring green vibrant and beautiful.

"The three of you were not meant to return" she let her hands glide through the grass "That is why they call us the lost ones" he turned to her. "Yes, you returned, at the cost of a great sacrifice, the sacrifice you made" her gaze turned to the sky.

"Queen Serenity took pity on us and included us in her prayers, she gave us a future we never wanted" Avani turned her henshin wand in her hands "Yet here you are". She marveled at its simplistic beauty "Here we are paying the price for simply being alive" she clasped the wand to her chest "If I could just properly henshin I could end this without pain" a hand softly grasped hers.

"My lady every future must be fought for" Avani searched his eyes "Do you believe were really meant to be here" Helios smiled "Without a doubt". She closed her eyes wiping away the remaining tears smiling.

Helios watched her silently as she wandered barefoot around the meadow _Eden _so much like her former self yet so different. Princess Eden was fierce yet passionate she adored her planet, loved her people. After Endymion was born she was stripped of her birthright in a harrowing ritualistic sacrifice, a sacrifice that allowed Endymion to live. She never let it affect her she loved her brother dearly she adapted. Not able to fight as a senshi she still trained alongside of her sisters who guarded her.

Sailors Sol and Polaris were senshi who existed outside of the reach of the Silver Alliance born Terran their blood sang with the power of the stars. The marks of Sol and Polaris sweeping across their brows at birth the guardians had chosen. The three of them grew up together becoming inseparable.

_ Eden_ the same midnight hair and eyes the color of the sunset. Helios shook his head she was no longer Eden he needed to see her as Avani, yet it was so hard. This young woman so full of pain she didn't reveal her true self very often. He recalled the first time she had become Sailor Terra needing his power along with Polaris and Sol's merging together with the dull spark of her own power that answered her call. He created a henshin want at that time one that would only work when she called upon them. It was all he could give her, her true sailor crystal lying dormant, trapped within the confines of her brothers golden crystal. A crystal created through the merging of the Chaos Crystals power, the rose crystals essence and his very star seed.

_ A brother she had no idea is alive _while senshi were able to sense another senshi Avani could of never sensed her brothers aura. His aura was too altered intertwined with the moon. The lost had awakened at an alarming speed once they had found each other with each memory they shied away from the desire to find their sisters in arms. They remained the lost. Only transforming to keep up with their training and to combat the renegade Yoma.

Betrayal ran deep, in the lives of lost Sol had never fully recovered from her taint stemming from the Silver Millennium even in rebirth it followed her. Her desertion of Eden and Alina cost them everything in the end. Cera or rather Kalinda as she now could at anytime loose herself once again. He had no say in her duty as a Senshi it being her birthright though every time she transformed she was that much closer to the darkness…it was only a matter of time he feared.

Sailor Terra was the only one who could keep Sol in check an ancient duty singing in her very blood at the call of her Princess. As Avani she didn't command the same respect in the eyes of Sailor Sol, Kalinda suffered from dual personalities as the young woman she was quick witted and sharp with a softness about her. As Sol she could be unpredictable she was a loose cannon. Lately Kalinda seemed in control, Helios unfortunately could not quell his doubts.

Polaris would return to her princess side she was loyal and dedicated. A seemingly pacifistic girl as Polaris she knew how to play the game when the going got tough. Their senshi identities were something to see, hidden for over a millennia they abilities nearly unknown. A senshi war was brewing one involving all he held dear, he realized at this point how torn he truly was.

_ Small Lady _she was going to be greatly affected by this all. His precious young maiden so innocent and pure. To think how all of this was stemming from a vow made by a grieving Terran King to keep his legacy alive. A vow made with darkness itself _Chaos. _She once had the golden kingdom and stars of sol, rebirth broke her hold with one exception, she would be back to reclaim what in her eyes was rightfully hers.


End file.
